His Heart
by ThatDarnNinja
Summary: A new transfer student, the newest member to the feudal era, demon fighting team, another evil plan by the demon Naraku, and…INUYASHA! DROP THAT CAT!    Find out what happens next on Inuyasha!
1. Prologue to 'His Heart'

_**[A/N: The big fair weekend is NOT up yet but will be soon.]  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> Heyyyyy! :D

…that's about all I have to say at this point as its 3 am…. -.- ….but please enjoy the story below and be sure to R&R. Thanks guys! –TDN.

* * *

><p><em>Title<em>: His Heart.

_Rating_: K+ - T.

_Summary_: A new transfer student, the newest member to the feudal era, demon fighting team, another evil plan by the demon Naraku, and…INUYASHA! DROP THAT CAT!

Find out what happens next on Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>**WARNING: THIS IS NOT THE ORIGNAL INUYASHA STORY AND WILL NOT BE FALLOWING THE MAIN STORY LINE BUT MY OWN SO IF YOU LIKE THE WAY THE ORIGINAL ENDED AND DO NOT WISH TO SEE AN ALTERNATE ENDING PLEASE LEAVE OR IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A READ, DO NOT JUDGE TO HARSHLY. I TOO LOVED THE ORIGINAL ENDING BUT MY FRIEND ASKED FOR THIS AND I THINK IT'S KINDA NICE TO GET AN ALTERNATE ENDING AND SEE WHAT MAYBE COULD HAVE HAPPENED. ALSO, WARNING OF OOC-NESS AND NEW MEMBERS TO THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY! **<p>

Note- 1- this is based before the FINAL ACT and is in a way an alternate final act.

2- For those who haven't read "The big fair weekend" _[[one of my other storie_s._]]_ How they travel through the well, is explained there but if others hold onto Inuyasha, they too can go through the well. If you'd like more information, please be sure to read "The Big Fair Weekend"

**Thanks again, remember ThatDarnNinja does NOT own Inuyasha! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>-<strong>prologue: <strong>

"**Grandma…" **

**The old woman paused in the middle of brushing her silvery hair to look down upon her great-great-granddaughter whose feet were shuffling as she twirled her hair nervously.**

"**Yes" Grandmother replied with a simple yet stern smile.**

"**Uhmm…well, could you tell me that story about Kirei lake and the handsome priest again?"**

**The grandmother chuckled softly and said "only if you promised to go right to sleep afterward." And after watching the little girl nod her head energetically to show she understood, moved over leaving room for her granddaughter to sit on the bed.**

"**Alright," she old woman began as she brushed her granddaughter's hair as she told her the story her grandmother told her, and her grandmother heard it from her grandmother before her. "Long ago, my great, great, great, _great_ grandmother lived in Japan way back when Japan was just a bunch of small villages separated by a forest and woods, just a few days walk from village to village." Images began to form in the child's mind as she listened her grandmothers voice and the story she so loved to hear.**

"**In those times, they didn't have all the medicine and technology we have. There was many in the villages that would fall sick with** **plague, famine and drought."**

**The little girl look at her grandmother and added "And demons too!"**

"**Yes," she said softly, "demons were powerful, and cruel. They wanted nothing more then bloodshed and to destroy all that was good in the world."**

"**One day, my great, great, great, great grandmother, Lulu, was walking towards a village where it was rumored to have a powerful priest who was willing to share his skills with those who would listen."**

"**About a days' walk left from the village, she was attacked in the woods by a band of demons looking for a fight. She managed to get away and ran deeper into the woods when she stumbled upon a man sitting peacefully under the waterfall."**

**Even though her granddaughter had heard this story many times, she always gave all her attention and started to smile when her favorite parts came around and her grandmother would be reminded of how she herself would do the same.**

"**Lulu ran over to him and begged the man to help her as the demons came out of a think patch of trees and headed straight for them. 'Stop!' The man said to the demons as he stood up 'this lake has been blessed by all the priest and priestess, it has become pure.' the man continued as the demon stood at the edge of water side listening. 'For should you touch these water, you too, will become pure and shall lose all that demon-bounds ye on this earth.'"**

"**As the man finished, the biggest and toughest demon laughed and said he was so strong there was no way a little bit of water could take him down and stepped forward."**

"**At once, a powerful light surrounded the demon as he let out a terrible roar and as it cleared, the purified soul of the demon raised high into the sky and then, vanished."**

"**Now once the other demons saw this, they fled for their lives knowing that they too might be purified if they stayed any longer. Lulu thanked the man for helping her and asked how he knew about the lake being purified."**

"**He replied 'I'm one of the last priests in the area and felt I should come to bless it before moving on to the next town.' And my great, great, great, great grandmother, Lulu, was excided and explains that she was looking for the powerful priest who was known to share his skills and knowledge with anyone who wished to know."**

"**He told her that he was the traveling priest who she seemed to be searching for and she begged the handsome priest to let her join him and teach her everything he knows. He thought this over a moment then dived into the deepest part of the lake, surfacing for air with a stone the brilliant shade of lilac held tightly in his hand."**

"**He pulled out a knife and carved a heart into the star shaped stone before grabbing her hand, placing it gently in her palm and closed her fingers around it. 'Only a person of both pure heart and mind can bring light to this stone.' He said looking her in the eyes, searching for weakness. 'If you can bring shine to this stone of the great Kirei Lake, then I shall teach you all I know.'"**

"**As Lulu listened to his words and nodded feeling scared she wouldn't hold enough power to bring light to the stone,"**

"'**Do not fear,' Said a beautiful priestess walking towards the deepened part of the lake, 'just feel the power of star and love of the stone.'"**

"'**Kikyo, as always you know what to say to calm the sprit.' The priest said nodding in the way of the beautiful priestess who, intern, gave her thanks and took an arrow out from her holder, preparing for a blessing to be made."**

"**Lulu looked upon both of them and then closed her eyes feeling the surges of power and love in sync with her own heart beat. 'Look' the priest whispered in her ear as she felt warmth from the stone. 'Look and remember it is a version of your own heart.' And as Lulu opened her eyes, the stone drained the color and replaced it with the white of purity. She smiled and he told her she had done well, after a meal with the priestess Kikyo and her younger sister. They set out into the sunset and Lulu soon became a great Priestess, and married the handsome priest who so long ago, showed her, her own heart."**

**As the grandmother finished her tale, she looked down on the sleeping face of her great, great granddaughter and smiled. Placing her head on the pillow gently she softly kissed her forehead and as she went to close the door said into the dream filled room "You look so much like her... great things surely await you, my dear _Luna_."**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> I know it's kinda long and boring but this story plays a big part in the whole story!

Annnnnd Kikyo is a lot younger here and hasn't even met Inuyasha yet sooo yeah, we still like her here. :P Anyways hope you liked this and be sure to look forward to

_Chapter one : Inuyasha, meet Luna. Luna, meet… the feudal era?_

See ya!

***EVERYTHING FADES***


	2. Hiatus notice! Please read!

Hey everyone!

ThatDarnNinja here…yes, I know and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! *SadFace* I'm so very sorry!

And although I have a ton of excuses like how my computer got taken away and how I had to fix my laptop, blah blah blah. Point is! I'm back! And finally have a computer to post up this 'Hiatus notice.'

Now please don't kill me yet! I promise this will not last long but right now I'm still waiting on my laptop. (My writing computer with all my note, reverences and back-up stories), and until I get it back I can not continue, "Mystery Games" or "His heart" or any of my other stories so PLEASE have patience with me and just know that I will update as SOON as possible.

In the mean time, please continue to support my fanfics and give me your ideas and feedback.

YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME GUYS! AND I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKIN' LONG!

Now, as you have probably forgotten what this story is about, please take this as an opportunity to re-read this and my other stories…please? :3

Love you guys~!

-TDN.


End file.
